


Birthday Sex

by heywhat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, birthday smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywhat/pseuds/heywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's 18th is coming up, which can only mean one thing; birthday sex. Too bad you're still 17 for a few more days and your girlfriend has a moral compass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly short idk??? ive had it in my drafts for ages. i kinda wanna continue to daves birthday if ya catch my drift ;) (; ;) (; ;) im probably gonna edit it a lot when im not drunk lmao anywa

The sun bled through the half-broken blinds that hung above Dave’s window as it rose, brightening up the room in stripes of light and shadow. The blond stirred awake, rubbing an eye sleepily and seeing his 18-year-old girlfriend lying beside him, dark hair splayed out on his pillow. He held a tired grin as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, spooning her and giving her little kisses on her shoulder and neck.

“Happy birthday to you,” he sang softly, earning a soft smile from her as she began to awaken. “Happy birthday to you,” She opened her eyes and giggled at the light neck kisses – Jade is pretty ticklish; something he found out on their 4th date – as she enjoyed hearing his voice. “Happy birthday, dear Harley,” He kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday to you.” he finished, smiling at her sleepily.

“Morning!” she said, turning to face him.

“Mornin’, kid.” He peppered her face in kisses and she giggled.

“You can’t call me that anymore, you know. I’m the adult here.” She smiled and traced the freckles on his cheeks with her index finger as if she was playing a game of Join The Dots.

“Right, right. So I gotta call you grandma then? Pretty kinky stuff, babe. Dunno if we’re ready for that.”

She laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. “Darn, Dave, you’re such a prude!”

He smiled into her neck as he hovered above her, leaving soft kisses on her skin. “Am I?” He tugged her skin with his teeth softly, earning more giggles from her. She was about to respond but was cut off by a shiver she felt when his hand moved down her side to her thigh as he continued to kiss her neck, leaving new hickies to replace the faded ones.

She pulled back to look at him. “What are you doing?” she didn’t look insulted or embarrassed or angry, more amused if anything.

“Ummm, gettin’ it on with my lady?” he replied, the answer obvious. To him, at least.

“Nooo you’re not. Kid.” She poked his nose.

He frowned a little.

“No minor is getting past these undies, no sir.”

He smiled now and paired it with a groan. “So you’re gonna make me wait until _my_ birthday?” He rolled over to lie next to her.

“Mhm.”

“We can’t even make out?”

“Hmmm….” she said, tapping her finger on her chin. She was teasing him, of course. No law stated that they couldn’t kiss. There was only a three-day age difference after all.

“Jaaaaade…” he whined, wrapping his arms around her waist from the side and trying to cuddle her.

She laughed and returned the cuddle, nudging her nose against his. “Fine! You are allowed to kiss me. Kiddo.”

“Wow, I’m really getting owned here aren't I? I just can‘t take all these sick burns. Mom was right about packin’ that extra sunscreen. Fucking 80s tanning oil is always a bad idea. NASA’s got some serious explaining to do cus there’s something going on with the sun that they ain't telling us. I mean this is like Hawaaii sh-“ He was interrupted by her expression, eyebrow raised, the corners of her lips upturned as she watched him rant.

“Are you finished?”

“Depends. Is the whole no-touchy rule finished too?” He left gentle tickles on her sides.

“No, you buttface!” She shoved him playfully, rolling him over on his back. His grip on her waist caused him to take her with him, and she straddled him comfortably before leaning down to kiss him, hands on either side of his face. She smiled. “You’re so cute.”

“For a buttface?” He smiled back, which was rare to see unless you were Jade Harley.

She laughed again. “Yep! For a buttface.”


End file.
